


A Bend in The Fence by ingridmatthews [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Drama, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of A Bend in The Fence by ingridmatthewsJune, 1991. Lillian Luthor and little Lex spend a summer's weekend in Smallville, where they meet those that will cross paths with Lex again someday





	A Bend in The Fence by ingridmatthews [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Bend in The Fence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/39475) by [ingridmatthews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/pseuds/ingridmatthews). 



Title: A Bend in the Fence

Author: ingrid 

Reader: Rhea314

Fandom: Smallville

Pairing: genish Clark & Lex

Rating: PG

Warnings: none

Summary: June, 1991. Lillian Luthor and little Lex spend a summer's weekend in Smallville, where they meet those that will cross paths with Lex again someday

Text: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/39475)

Length: 00:27:40

Download Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/2008/a%20bend%20in%20the%20fence.mp3)


End file.
